earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Stark is a billionaire industrialist and inventor. He runs Stark Industries, originally started by his father, Howard Stark. His top executive officer and mentor is Obadiah Stane. The company is the chief supplier of weapons to the United States. Stark is injured and abducted in Afghanistan while performing a demonstration of Stark Industries' latest weapon, the Jericho Missile. Ironically, it is shrapnel from his own weapon which injures him. The terrorists who abduct him, a group called Ten Rings, want him to build them a Jericho missile. Instead, with the help of Yinsen, Stark builds a high-tech suit of armor and uses it to escape. Upon returning to America, he gives up producing weapons and refines the armor to become the invincible superhero, Iron Man. Biography Earlier Life Born Anthony Stark to Howard Stark and Maria Stark. Even from an early age, "Tony" quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four he built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then his parents were killed in a car accident. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, stepped in to fill the gap left by the legendary founder. At age twenty-one, Tony became the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, he ushered in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, and satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by "insuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." Becoming Iron Man During a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, the "Jericho" cluster missile, Tony Stark's convoy is attacked. One of his own company's bombs lands near him and explodes. The blast causes him to lose consciousness and embeds several pieces of shrapnel in his chest, one fragment dangerously close to his heart. He wakes up some time later with an electromagnet attached to his chest. Hooked up to a car battery, the electromagnet keeps the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. Stark has been captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Dr. Yinsen secretly build a crude but strong power armor fueled by a miniature "arc reactor", a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Stark. The arc reactor supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, which would kill him. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Stark enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Stark kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes, though his suit is destroyed as he crash lands in the desert. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States, Stark declares that his company will, for the time being, no longer manufacture weapons. His father's friend and business partner, Obadiah Stane, tells him that this move is blocked by the board members shortly after. Stark retreats from public view, focusing on the design of his power suit, refining its size and flight capability with the Iron Man Mark II but finds a flaw in ice build up at high altitude. He asks Pepper to help him take his old arc reactor out and to put in a new one. During his first public appearance since his return to the United States, he is accosted by Christine Everhart, who shows him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, including the Jericho Missile he refused to build for them. He also discovers that Stane has been "dealing under the table", supplying weapons to both the U.S. troops and the terrorists, as well as being the one to shut Stark out of the board while he recovers. Faced with the realization of what his company has done, Stark dons the refined Iron Man Mark III and flies to Afghanistan, rescuing Yinsen's village from the Ten Rings. In destroying their weapon stockpiles, he accidentally draws the attention of the United States Air Force and his friend and company military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Two F-22 Raptors are ordered to take out the unknown target, and during the confrontation one of the Raptors loses its left wing when it accidentally collides with Stark. The pilot ejects shortly afterwards, but his parachute jams. Realizing this, Stark dives down to help the pilot release his parachute before escaping. Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Stark sends Potts to find the shipping records of Stark Industries, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. While hacking into the system, she discovers that it was Stane who hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who the target was. She also discovers that Stane has recovered the power suit prototype and has reverse engineered his own version. However, his team of scientists, not possessing Stark's genius, cannot engineer the miniature arc reactor to power the new suit. Stane, upon realizing Potts's discovery, steals Stark's own arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit, leaving Stark to die. Using his first reactor, which was not designed to power his latest armor, Stark battles with Stane atop Stark Industries and the surrounding streets, defeating him when the full-sized arc reactor that powers the lab is deliberately overloaded by Potts. Afterwards, Stark's alter ego is dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Stark holds a press conference where his S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts advise him to state that Iron Man is Stark's bodyguard. However, he instead announces that he actually is Iron Man. Later, Stark arrives home and is greeted by a mysterious visitor standing by the window. He reveals himself as Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., warns him that he is not the only 'super hero' in the world, and mentions the "Avenger Initiative". Pressures as Iron Man Six months after revealing his identity to the world and has since then helped maintain world peace., Tony Stark appears as Iron Man at the grand Opening of The Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York, continuing the Legacy his Father started. Unfortunately Tony's life isn't as good as it appears as he is faced with two threats. One in the form of his own heart, it seems the Arc Reactor palladium core is poisoning him causing him a slow painful death due to over uses of the Iron Man armor. The second threat is from a Senate committee hearing, led by Senator Stern, demanding that Stark release the technology of the Iron Man armor for military application. Stark refuses believing that it's not in the best interested of the Americain people for the military to posses that they'll use as a weapon that could very well be used against America. Senator Stern tries to turn Stark's best friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes against him in effort to force him. Competitor Justin Hammer tries to plead his case in the matter, Tony takes this opportunity to embarrassed both Hammer and Stern with a collection of video footage of Hammer and others around the world attempting to recreating the technology. Tony arrogantly states that it will be years before anyone will be able to successfully recreate the tech. Tony returns to his home where he and J.A.R.V.I.S. try to find a solution in finding a new power source for the Arc Reactor. Uncertain of his outcome of survival Tony appoints his former personal assistant Pepper Potts (CEO of Stark Industries), replacing her with Natalie Rushman. Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a consequence of what he believes to be his impending death, Tony races at the Monaco Grand Prix, Where Ivan Vanko who has constructed an arc reactor of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons attacks Stark. With the aid of Pepper and Happy Hogan who hands him his portable briefcase armor. Stark dons the Mark V armor and defeats Vanko. Afterward, Stark pays Ivan a visit in a french prison to find out how he acquired the technology, During the conversation Vanko reveals that he's the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor but was deported to the Soviet Union and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Starks for his family's fate, and seeks revenge. Ivan also mentions he's fully aware of Stark's current heart poisoning. Tony heads back home with Pepper to celebrate his upcoming Birthday, On Route home Tony attempts to tell Pepper the truth behind his current series of reckless acts . Wanting to escape from all his current problems Tony tries to convince Pepper to take a detour in Italy. Unfortunately due to the media pressure of the recent incident in Monaco with Whiplash has everyone on edge demanding that Stark turn over the technology now. Vanko escapes prison thanks to Justin Hammer who intends to use Vanko's knowledge of Stark's technology to create his own army of armored warriors to discredit Iron Man. Stark throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and gets drunk while wearing the Iron Man armor and indulges in dangerous activities, forcing his friend, Rhodey, to intervene. Rhodes dons Stark's Mark II armor and after almost destroying Stark's house in the resulting fight, delivers the armor to the military. The next day, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approaches Stark, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder. Fury gives Stark some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning. A hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark synthesizes the new element and cures himself. Afterward, Vanko contacts Stark, revealing he is still alive and still set on revenge. Stark dons The Mark VI armor and files off to the Expo. At the Expo, Hammer unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodey in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor known as War Machine. Stark as Iron Man arrives to warn Rhodey, but Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Rhodey's armor, setting them to attack Iron Man. Potts has Hammer arrested while Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Romanoff race to Hammer's Queens facility. They find Vanko has already left, but Romanoff is able to turn over control of the Mark II armor to Rhodey. Eliminating the remaining drones, Stark and Rhodey are confronted by Vanko in his new, more powerful suit of armor. He is defeated when Stark and Rhodes fire repulsor rays at each other, triggering an explosion beside Vanko. Too injured to continue the fight, Vanko ignites his and drones' self-destruct bombs, apparently killing himself in the process. Stark races to save Pepper amid a series of explosions. Pepper quits her position as CEO, and she and Stark kiss. Rhodey departs with the Mark II armor without serious objection from Stark. At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Fury informs Stark that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Stark himself is not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Stark in a consultant position, to which Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and Rhodey with their medals for bravery. Consulting Fury found himself pressured by his superiors to make a spot for Emil Blonsky (dubbed "The Abomination") on the roster due to his status as a war hero; with his villainous acts in Harlem being attributed to Bruce Banner. Fury, not wanting Blonsky anywhere near his team, left the matter to Agent Coulson and Agent Sitwell, who decided to send Stark to meet with and antagonize General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross so that he would refuse to release Blonsky to S.H.I.E.L.D. The plan worked, with Stark enraging Ross to the point that the general tried to have him removed from the bar they were in. Stark responded by buying the building and having it demolished. The Avengers Months later, and fresh from switching Stark Tower onto a self-contained arc reactor power supply, Tony and Pepper were celebrating when Agent Coulson intruded with urgent business. Unable to dismiss the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, thanks to Pepper, Tony grudgingly looked over Coulson's information and became gravely concerned by the content. S.H.I.E.L.D. had lost the Tesseract and were pulling together powerful individuals from around the globe in a desperate bid to counter the threat that this posed. His concern deepening, Stark continued to digest the situation described in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files long after Coulson had left. When Loki, the mastermind responsible for the theft, made a public appearance in Stuttgart, Tony suited up and flew into action. When he arrived he found Steve Rogers, in full Captain America regalia, already deeply embattled with the rogue Asgardian and beginning to fail. The combined firepower of Iron Man and a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet backing up Rogers was enough to get Loki to desist hostilities however, and Loki then allowed himself be escorted away. Loki's adoptive brother Thor had other plans, and intercepted the craft in a bid to extradite Loki back to Asgard before he could do any more harm. Tony attempted to stop him, but only succeeded in provoking a fight. Finally Rogers' intervention confused the dispute even further and only when all three had been blasted off their feet did the trio come to their senses enough to agree on a mutually beneficial course of action. Once on board the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Tony set about discretely planting bugs to infiltrate the ship's systems over suspicions about S.H.I.E.L.D. intentions. There was more to the story than what he'd been told and he was determined to wring out all of Fury's secrets. Tony's addition to a group of powerful people added a volatile element to the mix. His antagonistic swagger was only paused when he found a kindred spirit in Bruce Banner, a fellow scientist trapped by controls on his life that he could not fully master. Tensions mounted and the arguments flared. Tony's suspicions and electronic surveillance prompted a more traditional investigation from Rogers, and the resulting discovery that Director Fury had not been entirely truthful about the Tesseract, planning to use it in armament, only made matters worse. Just when the disputes were threatening to boil out of control, the carrier was attacked in a surprise move by missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clinton Barton. An explosion shut down one of the engines, prompting Stark and Rogers to put aside their differences and work together in an effort to save the ship. In the aftermath they learned that Loki was gone and that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson had been killed, an event that forced them to look inward and consider their own actions. Stark deduced that Loki had headed for New York City, and spurred by thoughts of retribution he donned his battered Iron Man armor and set off in pursuit. As predicted, he found the Asgardian in Stark Tower and offered him a warning, cataloguing each of the powerful individuals now arrayed against him. Loki responded by trying to control him, and when this failed he hurled Stark bodily out through a window. Having already abandoned his broken suit, Tony plummeted to the street below, but his forward planning saved him when the freshly constructed MK VII armor rocketed down after him and merged with him in free fall only moments before impact. Disaster averted, he rose back up to issue his final pronouncement before he opened fire: "And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is 'Phil!'" While Stark had been busy dealing with Loki, the sorcerer's plan had come to fruition. A device with the Tesseract at its core on the roof had opened a dimensional rift in the sky above Manhattan. Through this rent poured the Chitauri, Loki's allies, swarming down over the city and raining destruction everywhere. Iron Man was unable to breach the energy field shielding Loki's device nor could he match the sheer numbers of the Chitauri. Descending back to the streets he joined with the others and presently six exceptional people stood together for the first time against the alien threat. The battle was a long and grueling affair. Iron Man dominated the skies in an air supremacy action against squads of Chitauri flyers. At one point he emulated the tale of Jonah and destroyed one of their leviathans from within. His most compelling action however, was his interception of a nuclear missile deployed to the area as a final solution. This he managed to divert and redirect into the rift where he released it on course for a Chitauri mothership beyond. The destruction of the alien vessel also caused the remaining Chitauri in New York to literally collapse. His life support systems spent, and energy depleted, Tony collapsed into unconsciousness, unaware of the closing rift below him. Luckily his lifeless body fell through it before it collapsed entirely and the Hulk was then able to intercept him and break his fall. With the Chitauri defeated and Loki safely removed to Asgard, the Avengers disbanded. The geniuses, Stark and Banner, parted company from the group together, each with new scientific horizons to pursue. Mandarin Terrorist Abilities Tony has no special abilities as he is merely a normal Human the same as every other. But when wearing his Iron Man Suits, Tony is able to use the suit to enhance his physical abilities to the suits limits all powered by the Arc Reactor that is part of Tony's physiology and also keeping him alive. *'Super strength' - Tony's strength is greatly enhanced being well capable of lifting a lot more than a human but not as much as the Hulk's incredible strength. *'Flight' - Tony uses the Iron Man armor to fly using jet propulsion. *'Invulnerability' - Although the Iron Man suits are very durable, they are not invulnerable as they can be scratched, broken and damaged by a force destructive enough. Tony also has fitted a variety of weapons on the Iron Man armors. The flight stabilizers on the palms of the Iron Man suits also act as weapons firing a beam of energy like a gun. Tony also has missiles built into the suit as well as tracking systems and other onboard equipment in league with JARVIS. Personality The playboy and womanizer Tony Stark has one of the most captivating personalities in this universe, all dubbed of his egocentrism, narcissism and sarcasm. He is an outgoing man who enjoys drinking and gambling, all the while possessing the capacity to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. An inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, Stark is constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it, but was shown that he has little concern for the effect his weapons have on others. Tony has an unique friendship with James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Although they have been friends for many years, Rhodey tries to keep Tony on the straight and narrow, however Tony's erratic nature at times makes it diffcult for Rhodey to choose between Tony and his duty to the military. In the course of time, they have once again become friends on one accord and Tony has shown he matured somewhat, while around Pepper he has shown to be able to be in a total relationship and express his feelings around her. However, upon being around the team, he still shows the same reckless characteristics that he has been known to have. This is with the exception of Dr. Banner, whom he not only he shows great respect for, not only his past works but his abilities as the Hulk, stating to Banner that his ability is somewhat more of a gift than a curse; Banner is whom he is friendly with the most. But as an Avenger, he proved well able to learn teamwork and also receive orders. Trivia *Iron Man's Mark III armor is similar to his new avenger armor in the comics. *The Iron Man MK2 and MK3 costumes are actually composed of three layers, and multiple pieces. First the actor had to wear a skin tight black jumpsuit (Seen in-film, on the Mk3's first deployment.) followed by detail pieces (The silver machine parts, most noticeable below the neck). Before the armor could be attached, the body, the helmet, and both the arms and legs, were all seperate pieces, and came together in a "Megazord" like fashion. *Downey commented (That like most bulky costumes) it got incredibly hot in the iron man armor costume, and would not be very practical as a costume as it took three people to help him get in it. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Iron Man 2 characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Super-heroes Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:The Avengers characters Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Iron Man Category:Hulk Category:Avengers member Category:Human Category:Characters without powers